icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnesota Wilderness
|GM = Dave Boitz |coach = Dave Boitz |media = |name1 = Northwest Wisconsin Knights |name2 = Wisconsin Mustangs |name3 = Wisconsin Wilderness |name4 = Minnesota Wilderness |dates1 = 2000-2004 |dates2 = 2004-2010 |dates3 = 2010-2012 |dates4 = 2012-Present }} The Minnesota Wilderness are an American Junior ice hockey team based in Cloquet, Minnesota. The Wilderness play in the North American Hockey League, having played in the Canadian-based Superior International Junior Hockey League for three seasons. The Wilderness originated in the Minnesota Junior Hockey League as the Northwest Wisconsin Knights and Wisconsin Mustangs and entered the SIJHL as the Wisconsin Wilderness. For the 2013-14 season, the Wilderness will begin play in the North American Hockey League. History Founded in 2000 as the Northwest Wisconsin Knights as a Junior B team. In 2004, the Knights changed their name to the Wisconsin Mustangs. In 2006, their league was promoted to Tier III Junior A status by USA Hockey. From 2001 until 2003, the Knights had an interleague relationship with the Canadian Superior International Junior Hockey League. The 2009-10 season saw them back in an interlock with the SIJHL. On May 17, 2010, the Mustangs announced they were officially leaving the MNJHL, their players were released to a dispersal draft.http://www.mnjhl.com/news_article/show/51290?referrer_id=110239 Soon after they applied for entry into the SIJHL. After a couple months, they were allowed entry. The team dropped the Mustangs logo, colors, and name as the organization entered the new league and chose to go with the "Wilderness" moniker. On September 17, 2010, the Wilderness played their first ever game as a full member of the SIJHL, on the road, against the Sioux Lookout Flyers. The Wilderness took the game 3-2. To record their first ever win as a full member of the league. On September 24, 2010, the Wilderness became the first American-based full membership SIJHL team to host a regular season game in the United States. The Wilderness defeated the Fort Frances Lakers 4-3. In 2011, the Wilderness won the league championship. In the summer of 2012, the team relocated to Cloquet, Minnesota and changed their name to the Minnesota Wilderness. On May 4, 2013, the Wilderness became the first American team in history to win the Dudley Hewitt Cup by defeating the St. Michael's Buzzers 4-3 in overtime in the Central Canada final. They will now become the first American team to compete directly for the Royal Bank Cup, the Canadian National Junior A championship. After winning the Dudley Hewitt Cup, the Wilderness announced that the 2013 Royal Bank Cup will be their final foray in Canadian junior hockey as they will join the North American Hockey League at the beginning of the 2013-14 season. At the Royal Bank Cup, Minnesota finished fourth in the round robin with a 1-3 record. In the semi-final, they surrendered a 4-2 third period lead to the Alberta Junior Hockey League's Brooks Bandits to lose 5-4 in overtime. Their loss to Brooks ended their hopes of a National Championship and was their final game as members of the Superior International Junior Hockey League. In the Spring of 2013, the Wilderness bought the franchise rights of the dormant St. Louis Bandits franchise to obtain expansion into the NAHL. Season-by-Season Results Playoffs *2011 Won League, Lost and eliminated in Dudley Hewitt Cup round robin :Wisconsin Wilderness defeated Fort Frances Lakers 1 two-game aggregate to 1, 2-1 SO tie breaker :Wisconsin Wilderness defeated Thunder Bay North Stars 4-games-to-none :Wisconsin Wilderness defeated Dryden Ice Dogs 4-games-to-none SIJHL CHAMPIONS :Fourth and eliminated in Dudley Hewitt Cup round robin (0-2-1) *2012 Won League, Lost and eliminated in Dudley Hewitt Cup round robin :Fort Frances Lakers defeated Wisconsin Wilderness 1 two-game aggregate to 1, 6-5 SO tie breaker :Wisconsin Wilderness defeated Thunder Bay North Stars 4-games-to-none :Wisconsin Wilderness defeated Fort Frances Lakers 4-games-to-3 SIJHL CHAMPIONS :Fourth and eliminated in Dudley Hewitt Cup round robin (1-0-2) *2013 Won League, Won Dudley Hewitt Cup, Lost 2013 Royal Bank Cup semi-final :Minnesota Wilderness defeated Minnesota Iron Rangers 4-games-to-none :Minnesota Wilderness defeated Fort Frances Lakers 4-games-to-2 SIJHL CHAMPIONS :First in Dudley Hewitt Cup round robin (2-0-1) :Minnesota Wilderness beat St. Michael's Buzzers (OJHL) 4-3 OT in final DUDLEY HEWITT CUP CHAMPIONS :Fourth in 2013 Royal Bank Cup round robin (1-3-0) :Brooks Bandits (AJHL) beat Minnesota Wilderness 5-4 OT in semi-final Interleague Results References External links *Wilderness Webpage *Superior International JHL Webpage *Minnesota JHL Webpage Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Superior International Junior Hockey League team Category:North American Hockey League team